Inverse
by vampoof94
Summary: Sara Lance returned home after five years on Lian Yu to keep her promises to the dead, and she finds people along the way willing to stay by her side and help. It's like the original story, but with my own additions since Sara is the main character and there will be Smoaking Canary. Sara never thought her life would end up like this.
1. A New Start

**AN: Hey! This is that role reversal story based off of Lydiamaritn's post on tumblr! Yes Sara is the main character and this will eventually be Smoaking Canary :D Sara uses knives, her bo staff, and a bow and arrows. I changed things up and hopefully everyone will enjoy Inverse!**

It was almost a daily routine now. She would run along the edge of the beach hoping she would see a boat, any boat. As she ran along the rocks, a noise broke through the silence. She glanced out at the ocean and there it was. A fishing boat. She quickly ran until she was close enough to fire an arrow at her makeshift signal post. She fired an arrow and hit her mark sending the pile of wood into a burst of flames. She saw the boat coming towards her now. She was going to get off of this island and return home. She was going to keep her promise. The boat docked and she was met by two Chinese fishermen. They helped her onto the boat and gave her water. She drank it as she stared back at the island and watched it get farther away.

'_The name of the island they found me on is called Lian Yu and I have been stranded here for 5 years. I had one goal, to return home. I vowed to get stronger, to get back home and fix the wrongs done by his father. I became something else, someone else. My name is Sara Lance and by the time I get done with the criminals of Starling City, they will have wished I'd died on that island._'

…**...**

They took Sara to a hospital and put her in a room alone. Everyone was quiet as they looked her over and made sure she was fine. Sara barely responded to anything they asked her. When she finally was alone in the room, she couldn't stop looking out the window. She was home. Starling City hadn't changed much since she had been gone from what she could see. A knock at the door sounded, but she didn't turn around. Instead she waited for the person to walk in.

"Sara?" The voice made her remember all that she had done and everything that would never happen again.

"Dad." Sara turned around and was immediately engulfed in a tight hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't sure what to say. Five years on that island and she had no idea what she was supposed to say.

"Let's go home Sara."

…**...**

Apparently when Sara disappeared, the entire family fell apart. Her dad and mom got a divorce and her dad now lived alone in an apartment. Laurel threw herself into law school and tried to forget about everything that had gone wrong. Sara walked into the small apartment and looked around. Her dad had pictures of the family on the walls and the place was kind of messy. She dropped her bag on the floor beside the couch and looked back at her dad.

"I'm sorry dad."

"How about pizza for dinner?" Quentin asked as he shut the door. Why he was ignoring what she said made no sense. Wasn't he upset that she had run away on that boat with Oliver? Didn't he hate her for wrecking the family? He must have noticed her confusion because he smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sara. I just got you back after five years. How about we sit down and have a quiet dinner?"

"Dad..." She knew she wasn't the same person anymore. She really did die on that boat. The old Sara was never coming back.

"Right now I'm just glad to have you back Sara. I was mad at first, but then I realized you were just a kid and you did make a terrible choice by going with Queen. Do you know what that did to your sister?"

"Laurel hates me?"

"I don't think she hates you. It's more like she hates Queen for letting you go." Quentin said. Sara nodded and sat down. "I'm going to order pizza."

"Okay." Sara felt the book in the pocket of her jacket and closed her eyes for a minute.

"We're having guests over for dinner tonight."

"Who?"

"Laurel and Tommy." Sara nodded and relaxed a little. "You can have the bedroom and I'll take the couch."

"It's fine dad really. I'll be fine here."

"Sara."

"Dad really it's fine. The couch is better than what I've had for the past five years." Sara reassured with a small smile. Her dad sighed and rose his hands in defeat.

"All right. Just let me know if you want to switch."

"Sure thing dad." Sara became silent again as her father ordered the pizza. She wasn't ready to see her sister again. Not after how she went with Oliver on the boat. Laurel was dating him, not Sara, yet she went and she was sure Laurel hated her for it. She didn't even know why Tommy wanted to come over. She never really cared about him much. He could get annoying, but he was Oliver's best friend, so she had gotten used to seeing him. Sara really didn't have any friends worth returning to. Sure she had some before, but now she wasn't that girl. She was stronger and nobody would understand what she had gone through. A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Could you get that?" Her dad asked from the kitchen. Sara took a deep breath and stood up. She opened the door and saw her sister. Laurel immediately wrapped her arms around Sara and held her close. Sara smiled into Laurel's shoulder and hugged her back.

"Sara...you're really here."

"Yeah. I'm home sis." Sara pulled away with a smile. Tommy stepped up and gave Sara a big hug.

"Hey Sara."

"Tommy."

"You've grown up." He said as he looked her up and down. Laurel smacked his arm when she saw him looking. Sara smiled and stepped aside to let them in. They walked in and sat down on the couch. Laurel sat next to her sister.

"How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad to be home." The words were sincere. She was glad to be back, but she was worried to see how people reacted. She knew they would never stop asking her what happened and what she did for five years, but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying being alive. When the pizza had arrived, they all sat down at the kitchen table and talked about what was going on in the world. Tommy started listing off things that happened while Sara was gone, and she nodded as if she cared about them. She didn't pay much attention to sports. She liked baseball, but not as much as her father. The dinner was pretty good. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"So what was the island like?" Laurel asked as Sara took a sip of her drink. Sara set her glass down. The entire table had gone silent by now.

"Lonely." Sara admitted. She rose from her seat. "May I be excused? I'd like to take a shower." Her father nodded and Sara left them. Laurel looked down at her hands.

"Give her some time Laurel. She'll open up eventually." Quentin said quietly. Tommy and Laurel bid him goodnight as they left for the night. Sara laid down on the couch and closed her eyes to get some sleep. Like every night she tried to sleep, Sara only got nightmares. Every night she would relive the incident on the boat. She saw Oliver get swallowed by the ocean and she woke up gasping for breath. When she opened her eyes, Sara found that she was alone. Her father had gone to talk to his partner. Sara walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. She barely recognized the face she saw in it. No longer an innocent girl, Sara had indeed grown. She sighed and returned to the couch. She would need to get some sleep if she was going out tomorrow. She had a promise to keep.

…**...**

The next day, Sara woke up before her father and left a note saying she had gone to walk around the city. She grabbed her jacket and locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath and started walking down the street. She was walking in front of a store when someone practically ran her over. Sara looked at the girl who had ran into her.

"Thea?" Sara asked in surprise. Thea smiled at her.

"Hey Sara." Sara could tell Thea was holding back her words. She could see the tears in her eyes.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. How about you? Coming back from the dead must not be easy."

"I'll be okay." Sara chose her next words carefully. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, but please don't hate him."

"Oliver went on that boat by choice. Our dad took him and I'm guessing he asked you."

"Yes he did."

"And of course you said yes."

"I loved him Thea."

"Even though Laurel, your own sister, was dating him. Pretty messed up if you ask me, but you didn't kill him Sara. I still can't look at you without thinking of my brother, but I don't hate you."

"Thank you Thea." Sara smiled a little and Thea hugged her.

"We were sort of friends you know. But can I ask you something? About Oliver?"

"Okay."

"Did he suffer?" Thea crossed her arms and took a deep breath. Sara shook her head.

"No. He didn't."

"Good." Thea brushed away some tears that were ready to fall. "I...I have to go. I'm meeting someone. It was good to see you again. Maybe we can...I don't know...hang out sometime?"

"That would be great Thea. I'll see you around." Sara and Thea said their goodbyes and parted ways. Sara took a minute to calm herself. She didn't think she would be seeing Thea that soon. Of course they had been friends. Sara and Thea got along well over the years. It would be difficult to be around each other like old times. Sara walked along the streets in the Glades. The place was a mess. She furrowed her brow and looked everything over. She would find a way to help out. She saw the building she had been searching for. An old building of the Queen's. She knew it would be a perfect place for a hideout. Sara moved along. She heard some yelling down an alley and found three men cornering a girl. Sara ran towards them and knocked out one of them before being noticed. The other two cursed and faced her. Sara saw an old broom handle laying on the ground and kicked it in the air to catch it. She smacked it against one of the guys head and then used it to knock the other guy off his feet. He shook his head and got to his feet. Sara got behind him and used the broom stick to hold him close. "People like you shouldn't exist." She quickly turned her hands and broke his neck. She made sure she killed the other two men next before looking for the girl. She had ran off during the fight. Sara sighed and quickly escaped from the scene before the cops got there. She felt something prick her neck and pulled it out with a curse. Her vision faded and she fell to the ground with a thud. Before things went black, a man crouched down in front of her. She gave him a dirty look and let her head drop.

…**...**

When she opened her eyes, Sara found that she had been zip cuffed to a chair in an empty room. Well besides the men standing around her, it was empty. She glared at the masked man in front of her. He held a stun gun.

"Hello Miss Lance."

"What the hell do you want?" Sara spat.

"Did Robert Queen survive the shipwreck?" Sara looked at the other men in the room and tightened her fists behind her. "I ask the questions and you answer them." He put the stun gun to her chest and she grunted as the electricity went through her. She glared at him again. "Did he survive it or not!?"

"Yes."

"What did he tell you?"

"That I would kill you." Sara said with confidence. The men around her laughed and she waited for them to stop.

"You're zip cuffed to that chair and you're going to kill us?" Sara grinned and lifted her hands.

"Not anymore." She jumped up and used the chair to fight off the men. She broke one of the wooden parts off and stabbed it into the chest of the man behind her before taking the stun gun and pressing it against another man's throat. The third man fired his gun at her and she used the man she was holding as a shield. The gunman took off running and she sprinted after him. She jumped across boxes and got up behind him. She jumped and tackled him to the ground. He swore and she lifted him up so she could hold him in a choke hold. He struggled for air and tried to break free.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Sara said as she broke his neck. She could hear sirens closing in. Her dad was not going to like this. She went back into the other room and sat down against the wall. She had to look like someone who was kidnapped and not like someone who had just killed all these people. She heard footsteps running towards her.

"Sara!"

"Dad!" Sara rose to her feet using the wall for balance although she didn't need it. He hugged her and looked around.

"What the hell happened?!"

"I was walking and then everything went black. I woke up here."

"Who killed these men Sara?"

"Some girl in a mask." Sara crossed her arms. Quentin looked around him again.

"She okay?" Another officer walked up to them.

"Yeah. Sara this is John Diggle. He's going to get you home. He is my partner and a good friend."

"Okay." Sara began walking towards the exit. Quentin looked at Diggle.

"She says a woman in a mask did this."

"So are we looking for a ninja?"

"I'm not sure. Question her on the way for me."

"Sure thing. I'll get her home safe and sound."

"Thanks John."

"Let's get you home Sara." Diggle smiled and led her to his car. They got in and Sara stared out the window. He looked over at her every now and then. "Can you remember anything else about the woman who saved you?"

"Everything was fuzzy." Sara said calmly. "She had blonde hair though. The mask was black and I think she was wearing black leather."

"That it?"

"It happened quickly..."

"It's okay Sara. Your dad is just glad you're okay. After all this is your first day home."

"Yeah."

"Let me or your dad know if you remember anything else okay?"

"I will." Sara said as she waited for the car to make a complete stop before getting out. Diggle got out and walked her to her door. She walked inside and he told her to lock the doors before he left. She smiled and thanked him before sitting on the couch. Tomorrow she would be going to work on her new lair. For now, she had to act like the girl who had just been kidnapped. Nobody could find out her secret. Not yet.

…**...**

"_**Sara!" A hand grabbed her and hoisted her up onto the inflatable raft. She coughed up water and quickly turned to look for Oliver. She cried out into the darkness and got nothing in return. She cried and turned to the other two men with her. Oliver's father and a member of the crew had survived. "He's gone Sara." **_

"_**Oliver..." Sara wrapped her arms around her knees and Robert Queen handed her some water. The crew member complained saying it was all they had. **_

"_**If anyone is going to make it out alive, it's going to be her." He said. "Sara I need you to know something. I was going to tell this to Oliver, but...you're the only one left. I need you to know I'm not who I made out to be. I never helped the city. I destroyed it."**_

…**...**

Sara woke up and checked the time. Her dad was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She sat up and yawned. She pulled the blanket off of her and set it aside before walking into the kitchen and greeting her dad.

"Morning."

"Sara! Morning. Did I wake you?"

"No."

"You okay?"

"Yeah dad. I'm fine really."

"All right. Well sit down I'm almost done with breakfast." Sara smiled and sat down at the table. She watched her dad slide eggs and bacon onto a plate before handing it to her. "Milk or orange juice?"

"Orange juice please." Sara took a bite of the eggs and grinned. "I missed this."

"I'm glad you still like them then." He smiled and handed her a glass of juice and sat down to eat. They ate in silence. Sara really did miss eating breakfast. She missed eating as a family though, and that wasn't going to happen again since her mom was gone.

"I'll do the dishes dad."

"Really?" He asked in surprise. Sara had never really offered to help out that much. Sara smiled and grabbed her dirty dishes before placing them in the sink.

"I have changed."

"I see that." He took his plate and set it in the sink. "Got any plans for today?"

"Just going to walk around the city."

"Sara..."

"Dad I don't think I'll get kidnapped again."

"I could have lost you again Sara. I love you and I don't think I can handle losing you twice."

"Dad..." Sara turned and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes and just held him. "I'm not going anywhere." Sara stepped away and Quentin smiled at her.

"Go ahead and get dressed. I'll put the dishes away."

"Okay." Sara stepped out of the kitchen and grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. She stripped off her pajamas and threw them in the laundry basket before picking up a pair of pants and a red t-shirt. She slipped them on and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She could hear someone downstairs talking to her dad. She finished getting ready and left the bathroom. Her father's partner was sitting on the couch chatting with Quentin. Sara greeted him. "Morning."

"Good morning Sara." Diggle smiled and they stood up.

"Sara. John is going to act as a bodyguard for you."

"What?" Sara looked between the two. "No I really don't need a bodyguard."

"Sara. Three men kidnapped you yesterday and there is a masked vigilante running around killing people. Just do this for me."

Sara rose her hands in defeat. "All right."

"Thank you. I need to get to work. Take care of her John."

"Will do Quentin." Quentin exited the apartment and Sara was left with Diggle.

"So...ex-military huh?"

"Yes. Don't worry. You won't even notice me."

"Okay then. Let's head out." Sara picked up her jacket after slipping her boots on. She watched Diggle get in the drivers seat before slipping in the back. They drove off and Sara thought of a way to ditch her bodyguard. She shifted in her seat. "So how long have you known my dad?"

"Well it's been a few years. I joined the force after my tour. He's a great guy. Always talking about his children and thinking about everyone's safety. He only told me to watch you because he loves you." He heard a door close and looked in the backseat. He cursed and stopped the car. Sara was nowhere to be found. "Well it looks like I really do have a troublemaker on my hands." He shook his head and began his search for the girl. Sara smiled to herself. She looked around her before hopping over the fence surrounding the abandoned Queen's Industrial building. She opened up the doors and checked to see if all her bags were there. She looked around and nodded. This would be her building of operations. She just needed to take everything downstairs. She quickly went to work on making an entrance to bring the bigger stuff down. It was a good thing she trained hard. She was stronger than she thought she ever could be. It was a little difficult breaking down walls and carefully dropping the heavy boxes and equipment downstairs. It took a couple hours, but she finally managed to set everything up. She started setting out her weapons on the tables. She had knives, arrows, and other assorted weapons. She walked over to a wooden box and opened it up. She sighed and pulled out a bow. It wasn't her choice of weapon, but she couldn't just leave it on the island. It meant too much. She set it aside and picked up another weapon. This one she smiled at. It was a bo staff. One that could split into two separate pieces when needed. She set it on the weapon table and looked around her. She had everything she needed. Her phone rang and she picked it up only to groan. It was her dad.

"Dad?"

"Sara! Where are you?!"

"Sorry dad. I just needed some alone time."

"Really Sara? I just asked one thing from you."

"I know dad, but I'm fine really."

"Just please get home soon."

"Okay dad." Sara hung up and shook her head. It was going to be hard to fight crime with a bodyguard. Sara turned on the TV and leaned back in her chair. Adam Hunt was on the news. Apparently he had some case in court and her sister just so happened to be going against him. Sara sighed and pulled out a small notebook. She flipped through the pages until she found the name she was searching for. Adam Hunt was on the list which meant she needed to go after him. She rose up out of her seat and picked up a mask. Adam Hunt thought he could beat anything that came at him, but he hasn't meant her yet. He would soon find out what it's like to lose.

…**...**

"Why haven't you taken care of that attorney yet!?"

"She won't be a problem much longer Mr. Hunt."

"She better not be." Adam got in the car and slammed the door. He heard a thud and saw one of his bodyguards unconscious on the ground. He got out of the car once his second man fell. "Who's there!?"

"Adam Hunt."

"What the hell do you want!?"

Sara slammed him up against his car and he now had a look of fear on his face. "You're going to transfer forty million dollars into Starling City bank tomorrow at 10pm."

"Or what?"

"Or I will take it and you won't like how." Sara pushed him away and walked away.

"I'll kill you if I ever see you again!" Adam yelled. Sara turned and threw a knife at his face. He watched it soar through the car window before looking back to the spot where Sara had previously been.

…**...**

"She paid me a visit last night!" Adam yelled as he picked up the knife Sara had thrown. Quentin took it and looked at it.

"Okay we'll put out an APB for your masked ninja."

"No! She said ten tonight. I want you to be here before then! Talk to my head of security." Adam pointed at his head of security and Quentin and Diggle just nodded slowly. Quentin walked into the elevator with his partner and sighed.

"If this vigilante wants to pick a fight, we'll give her one."

…**...**

_**Sara was trying to get some sleep when she heard a gun fire. She jolted awake and looked at Oliver's father. He had just shot the other man on the raft. He looked at Sara. **_

"_**I need you to survive and make it home Sara. Right my wrongs." He pointed the gun at his head and fired. **_

…**...**

Sara opened her eyes and stared at the clock on the wall. It was ten and Adam Hunt had not transferred the money like she asked. She had made sure to check out Hunt's building for entrances and exits beforehand. She picked up her bow and quiver, and proceeded to leave. Adam Hunt would regret his decision. Sara jumped across the rooftops and saw the police in front of Hunt's building. She raised her bow and fired and arrow. It connected to the building and she zip lined down into the place. She used the bow to take out each enemy before getting in the elevator. She readied and arrow and waited for the doors to open. Once they did the arrow went flying into a guards chest. The others had looked at the fallen man, and failed to see the arrows flying at them. Sara grabbed one man and threw him through Hunt's glass door. The gunmen inside shot the guard and Sara fired an arrow at one man and then started hitting the second guy with the bow. She knocked him out and shot an arrow towards Adam's head. He laughed.

"You missed."

"No I didn't." She was tackled to the ground by one of the guards that she must have missed. She fought the man as Adam ran out of the room. She heard yelling as she put a knife in her opponent's chest. She ran and picked up her bow before the cops entered.

"Put down your weapons!" They opened fire as Sara shot an arrow out the window and used the bow to get across the line. Quentin and Diggle stared out the window with gaping mouths. "You saw that right?"

"Yeah...our ninja can now use a bow." Diggle said as he looked behind him at the damage.

…**...**

Sara sat in front of her computer and watched as the transfer went through. She had managed to get the money and now she could finally cross his name off the list. Sara opened the book and drew a line through Adam Hunt's name. She was off to a good start on saving the city. Sara leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. The city was just starting to see who she had become. Everyone would wish she had died on that island.

…**...**

Moira stood outside her mansion and a man walked up to her.

"The men hired to kidnap Sara Lance have failed. Should we hire someone else?"

"No there are other ways to find out what she knows."


	2. Protect thy Family

Sara fought off the men trying to get Marcus Redman away from her. She used her bo staff to knock each and everyone of them out before kicking Redman down. She grabbed him and held his face close to some hot metal. "Marcus Redman. Call your partner and tell him to give those people their money back." Marcus begged her not to hurt him over and over. "Do it now." Sara said as she jumped away from him. With that, another name could be crossed off.

…**...**

The next morning, Sara woke up and got ready. When she came out of the bathroom, her father and sister were watching the news. Apparently, Mr. Redman had listened to her and did as she asked. Sara grabbed an apple and her jacket as the family headed out to the car. Sara got in the backseat and looked out the window.

"It won't be too bad Sara. Explain what happened and you will officially be brought back from the dead." Quentin said as he drove them to the courthouse. When they arrived, a crowd of news reporters were waiting for them. Diggle opened Sara's door and helped get her through the crowd. All she could think about was Oliver going under. Their screams that filled the cold night were enough to haunt her even in the daytime. They entered the courthouse and Sara was led into a room. She waited until she was called up to explain what happened.

"There was a storm and the boat went down. I was the only survivor. Oliver...and his father didn't make it. I don't know how many days I spent on the life raft before I reached the island. I had to survive...for all of us." Sara said quietly. Another person was speaking, but she couldn't really focus on them. The courtroom was released and Sara was legally alive again. Sara exited the building with Diggle by her side. He helped fight off the crowds of people bombarding her with questions. Sara took the car while Diggle was fighting off the people. He sighed and watched the car speed off.

…**...**

Sara climbed up the rope she had hanging in her hideout and jumped down. She did that a couple times before working on her fighting skills. She watched the news and furrowed her brow. Martin Somers was a dangerous man and her sister had decided to go after him. It really wasn't a surprise that his name was in the book. Sara strapped her knife to her back and changed into her fighting clothes. She had waited until night fell to pay him a visit. She followed him to the docks where she ambushed him. She took out the guard before going after Somers. He got trapped and hung upside down.

"Martin Somers. You will testify in that hearing and you will confess to the murder." Sara threw a knife at Somers face and left a cut. "I will not ask again." Sara said as she quickly took off leaving Martin Somers hanging.

…**...**

"John where the hell do you think she is running off to? I asked you to keep an eye on her."

"I know, but she isn't exactly making it easy for me." Diggle said as he looked at Quentin.

"Dad."

"Sara where the hell have you been?" Quentin asked as he approached her quickly. Sara sighed.

"Dad I have been alone for five years."

"I know you have Sara but that doesn't mean..."

"No dad I've been _alone_."

"Oh...well take him with you next time. I don't want you getting attacked by that woman in the mask who is running around."

"She saved me though dad."

"I don't care."

"Fine dad. I'll take him." Sara finally gave up and let him win the argument. He nodded and left the room. Diggle looked at her.

"I know you don't want me around, but at least try to think of your father."

"Thanks Dig." Sara said quietly.

"Good night then."

"Night." Sara replied as Diggle walked out the door. Sara plopped down and ran a hand through her hair. Coming back to life was harder than she thought it would be.

…**...**

The next day, Quentin walked into Laurel's office followed by three police officers. Laurel sighed.

"What's going on?"

"The three of you are getting protective custody."

"No dad."

"You don't have a choice Laurel. You're dealing with a dangerous group."

"I don't need to be followed around all day dad. You already have Sara being followed around. I think you're being too protective again."

"Laurel. Martin Somers was attacked last night."

"By who?"

"It doesn't matter. This officer will be around you all the time."

"No."

"End of discussion."

"That won't work anymore dad."

"Yes it will because if you're going to do your job, I'm going to do mine, and my job is to protect you."

"As a father or cop?"

"Both." Quentin nodded to the officers and exited the room. Laurel looked at the officer and smiled before sitting back down at her desk.

…**...**

Sara walked down the dirt path and found what she was looking for. She came to a stop in front of the gravestone. It was hers. She ran a hand across it before taking a deep breath.

"How weird is it? Seeing your own gravestone?"

"Pretty weird." Sara said as she turned to face the girl behind her.

"So who are you exactly? I mean I totally forgot to thank you for saving me the other day."

"Sara. You?"

"Sin." The girl stretched her hand out and Sara smiled before taking it and shaking it. "You can really take care of yourself huh?"

"Yeah." Sara said as she dropped her hand. "Want to go grab some lunch? I'm buying."

"Sure I guess." Sin grinned and they walked back towards the car where Diggle was waiting. Sara explained where to go and sat back to chat with Sin. "Thank you for helping me out."

"No problem." Sara smiled. "I was just lending a hand. You okay?"

"Yeah they didn't get a chance to do anything thanks to you."

"No woman should ever have to suffer at the hands of men." Sara said dryly. Sin nodded and leaned back in her seat. Sara was pretty easy to get along with it seemed. Diggle pulled up to Big Belly Burger and Sara and Sin got out and walked in. They ordered their food and found a nice place in the back to sit. Diggle got himself something to eat and sat a couple tables away from them. Sara took a bite of her burger and watched Sin grab a couple of fries.

"So you're the girl who came back from the dead right?"

"Yeah."

"Well welcome back."

"Thank you." Sara smiled and took a sip of her drink. Sin finished her meal rather quickly.

"I gotta run, but come find me if you ever want to hang."

"Where can I find you?"

"Around." Sin grinned. "I'm always out and about in the Glades."

"All right. I'll come find you then Sin."

"Nice meeting you Sara."

"Right back at ya Sin." They parted ways and Sara nodded to Diggle that she was ready to leave. He grabbed his drink and followed her out the door. They returned to her dad's apartment and Sara decided to take a nap while Diggle headed back to work.

…**...**

"Sara?" Laurel held her door open with a surprised expression on her face. Sara was grinning at her and held a carton of ice cream.

"Mind having some company?"

"Come on in."

"Thanks sis." Sara walked in and Laurel grabbed a couple spoons and a bowl for herself. They found themselves sitting on the couch and actually having a good time talking. "So is everything okay? I mean you have two cop cars outside."

"Dad has them watching me thanks to Somers. What about you?"

"I finally made dad let me go. He said I didn't have to have Diggle around me all the time."

"I bet that's a relief."

"It is."

"So can I ask you why you made a visit with the ice cream?"

"Well when I was on the island I couldn't stop thinking about how much I missed us bonding. I decided that if I ever made it home, I would eat some with you."

"That's quite the motivation."

"It was." Sara smiled and set the carton down on the table. She heard a noise and looked towards the window. She picked up the knife that was laying on the table and got up. "Someone's here."

"What?" Laurel asked in confusion. Sara grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her into another room where a man broke through the door. Sara cursed and turned around only to face a woman with white hair. Behind them someone started shooting and Sara turned to see the man fall to the ground right before Diggle ran in and started fighting the woman. Sara watched as the fight went on and soon Diggle was pinned down. She quickly threw her knife and the Chinese woman looked at her before jumping out the window. Laurel grabbed Sara and looked over at Diggle who was now making sure the apartment was safe.

"What are you doing here Dig?"

"I came to tell you that you forgot your phone in my car. Guess its a good thing I did huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks Dig." Sara helped Laurel over to the couch and sat down while Diggle called the cops. It only took a few minutes to hear the sirens stopping outside, and in another minute Quentin was inside and hugging his daughters.

"Are you okay?"

"We're fine dad." Laurel reassured. Sara nodded and looked over at Diggle who was tending to his injured hand. "What happened to the cops you had outside?"

Quentin sighed. "Both dead in their squad cars."

"Oh my god..."

"Thank you again John."

"Just doing my job."

"But you don't have to follow Sara around anymore."

"I know. I was just returning her phone that she left."

"Oh. Well I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"It's fine." Diggle said. Quentin nodded and walked over to Sara.

"Get home." Sara nodded and followed Diggle out while Laurel started talking to her dad. Sara was quiet on the way home. When they got there she invited Diggle inside and he cleaned his wound. Sara went and got him an ice pack.

"I would say thank you, but I don't think that would be enough."

"I already told your dad it was nothing. Besides I should be thanking you and your knife throwing skills."

"That...well I guess I just got lucky."

"That was not luck." Diggle said quietly. Sara didn't reply. "You shouldn't take me for a fool miss Lance. You knew what you were doing in there."

"It was luck."

"I think I'm beginning to understand who you are."

"Shouldn't take you long. I'm pretty shallow." Sara said. "And tired. So I'll see you later Dig."

"Alright see you then." Diggle replied as he watched Sara open the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sara closed the door once Diggle left. She waited until Diggle left before she left the apartment again. She had to pay Martin Somers another visit. He didn't heed her words. He's still going to face justice, just a different kind.

…**...**

Somers quickly packed his bags. "That stupid woman failed on killing Lance."

"We need to go."

"Contact the others." Somers said. The man tried contacting the other guards.

"They're not here, but I am." Sara said with a smirk. Somers ran out of the room and took off alone. Sara followed him and threw knives at him to pin him against a crate. "Give me the truth!" Sara threw another knife directly at Somers face and barely grazed the skin. "Tell me!"

"Okay okay! I had him killed! I sent my men after him so he wouldn't testify." Sara turned to face the woman of the triad standing behind her. She started attacking and Sara used her bo staff to defend herself from the woman's knives.

"Put your weapons down!" The cops started running in the room where they were fighting and Sara and the assassin took off running to escape the police. Sara made her way up to the roof where her father had chased her.

"Put the staff down!" Sara continued to stand where she was. Quentin yelled again and Sara grabbed her knife with a recorder on it and threw it at her dad's hand. It caught his gun up against the wall and she took the opportunity to escape. Quentin pressed the button on the knife and heard Somers confession. He looked shocked. The vigilante had actually done something to help.

…**...**

Sara opened up the notebook and crossed off Martin Somers name. He had been arrested and the people he hurt would get justice. She looked up at her computer screen and watched the rest of the news.

…**...**

Moira got in the backseat of the car. "So you saw it for yourself. Sara knows nothing and she doesn't know that the yacht was sabotaged. We do not need to go after her again."

…**...**

Sara walked in front of her grave and crossed her arms. It no longer needed to be there since she was home. She memorized the words engraved there and turned away. The men behind her went to work on taking it down. Sara watched as it crumbled to pieces before her.

…**...**

_**Sara wandered across the island and went to find high ground. She climbed up one of the cliffs and looked out into the vast ocean. There were no boats anywhere. She couldn't find a way to get off the island. Sara felt something pierce her shoulder and she let out a cry of pain before turning her head to see a man in a green hood holding a bow. She fell to the ground and everything started fading to black as the pain took over.**_


	3. Branching Out

Sara played with a knife in her hand as she watched James walking by his pool. There had been too many fires and too many funerals because of James Holder. He put defective smoke detectors in apartment buildings. It wouldn't be hard to deal with him. Sara knew what to do as long as she had the right weapons. She stood up and jumped onto the roof with Holder and he jumped.

"My security is just a call away."

"Doesn't matter. They can't hear you." Sara said as she tossed a radio onto the ground. James looked angry and started to say something when a bullet hit him and made him fall backwards into the pool. Sara got onto the ground and looked around. She glanced at her arm and saw that she had been hit. Someone else was close by.

…**...**

Sara sat in her hideout with a grim expression. James Holder was a terrible person and it really didn't surprise her that he had more than one enemy. She didn't exactly like the fact that there was a sniper roaming around Starling City though. She knew she would have to find whoever it was and stop them. Sara finally finished stitching up her bullet wound and wrapped it up before pulling on a clean t-shirt. She walked over to one of the tables and picked up the notebook. She didn't get the chance to make Holder do what she wanted, but at least he couldn't hurt anyone else. She crossed off his name and grimaced in pain when she moved her arm. Something felt wrong. She shook her head to try and clear her mind. Things were getting fuzzy. She finally realized why.

"Poison." Sara fumbled with the bloody gauze before quickly making her way the the wooden box that held her bow. She pulled out a small bag filled with herbs. She grabbed some and put them in her mouth before taking a drink of water to help it go down. She closed her eyes and felt herself falling to the ground. She just hoped that the herbs would help fight the poison.

…**...**

_**Sara woke up and everything was hazy. She looked at her shoulder and saw the arrowhead protruding. Blood was covering her skin and she was cold. Of course she only had on a thin robe to cover her underwear clad body. She pulled it over her and leaned her head back. She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of a cave. Fear washed over her as soon as she saw the hooded man enter and walk towards her. She tried to move, but the pain stopped her. He walked over to her and bent down beside her. **_

"_**Why are you doing this?" He said something back in a language that she didn't understand. He held something out to her. She looked between him and the plant like stuff in a small bowl before grabbing a little and putting it in her mouth. She gagged on it and he held some water out to her. She drank it and he moved his hand to the arrow sticking out of her. He yanked it out and Sara let out a blood curling scream. **_

…**...**

Sara jolted awake with a loud gasp. She looked around her and saw that she was still in her hideout. She sighed and looked at her computer to see that she had been out for a few hours now. Sara pushed herself up off the ground and walked over to her chair. She picked up some of the bloody gauze and tested it to see what kind of poison it was. She leaned back in her chair and looked at the bullet she had pulled out of her arm. It was laced with curari, and it was a very deadly poison. Sara had done her research. There was only one man who used curari when shooting people. He had killed many men already and Sara knew this wasn't something that would go away on its own. She would have to dispose of him herself.

…**...**

"You're opening a club?"

"Yeah."

"Do you even know how to run one? I mean you were gone for five years and I don't exactly see you as the club owner type." Sin explained as Sara opened up the door to the old industrial building.

"I could do it. I mean how hard can it be?"

"I think you're crazy."

"You say that now, but wait until I open it up."

"What will you call it?" Sin asked. Sara put a hand on her chin to show she was thinking. Sin rolled her eyes and waited.

"Verdant."

"Well I guess it's a cool name."

"See I'm off to a great start already." Sara grinned. "This club will be a hit."

"We'll see."

"You will."

"Have you asked your dad?"

"He said it was a good idea, but I'm sure he just went with it because it means I'm doing something with my life."

"Well I'll tell everyone I know about it."

"Thanks Sin."

"No problem." Sin kicked an old bottle out of her way and turned to face Sara. "There's this new club in town called Poison. We should go stake it out."

"Sounds fun."

"Good then it's settled."

"Are you even able to get in?"

"I have my ways."

…**...**

Sara looked around at the buildings surrounding Holder's place. She was searching for the building that dead shot had shot from. She made sure that nobody was around when she jumped up on a window and started climbing. She found a bullet sticking out from the wall. She took it back to her lair and found that it was connected back to the Russian mob, and Sara knew just the people to go to.

…**...**

Sara pulled off her baseball hat and walked into the mechanics garage. Two men turned to face her and she began speaking in Russian.

"I'm looking for Alexi Leonov."

"There's no one here by that name."

"Not in your garage." Sara took a step forward. "In the basement below." One man stepped forward and pulled out a gun. Sara grabbed his wrist and twisted it to grab the gun. She took it and took the clip out before tossing it to the floor. She pulled down on her shirt to reveal the tattoo of the Bratva. Both men gave her curious glances.

"Pleased to meet you." The man led them downstairs. "What can I do for you."

"I'm looking for a man who uses bullets laced with curari."

"I know no such man who uses such weapons."

"But you can find him."

"First we will drink then I will see if you really are Bratva. If you're not, I will send someone to kill your entire family and then you."

"Fair enough." Sara said as she downed the contents of her glass.

…**...**

Sara looked around at the people dancing in the club. Sin had indeed brought them to Poison to stake it out. Sin still thought Sara wouldn't be able to handle it, but Sara really didn't care. She knew she could handle it. Sin had gotten some people to help get them into the club.

"Who exactly did you talk to to get in here?" Sara yelled over the blaring music. Sin just shook her head.

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

"You're really weird."

"You know it. Now come on let's go get drinks!"

"No you don't. You're not old enough."

"Since when did you care? I mean you did tell me about how you always got drunk and in trouble when you were younger."

"Five years have passed. People change."

"I guess they do. But I'm still drinking."

"I'll only allow one." Sara said as she saw her sister and Tommy dancing. Someone grabbed onto her and she nearly moved to break their arm.

"Sara freaking Lance. What are you doing here?" Thea asked as she removed her arms from Sara.

"Staking out the place."

"Wow there are two of you..."

"Are you drunk?"

"Totally."

"Thea..." Sara placed a hand on Thea's shoulder and sighed. Thea had changed since she lost her brother. Oliver wasn't exactly the best role model, and Sara now knew she had to take care of Oliver's family even though they may hate her. Thea was like a sister to her not just a friend. Sara would fight to keep her alive no matter the cost. "Go home Thea. You shouldn't be doing this."

"You're really going to tell me how to live my life? You and Oliver always went out and got in trouble. I don't see why you think you're allowed to tell me what to do."

"Thea. Trust me, you do not what to go down this road."

"I gotta go. You know people to hang with." Thea turned and walked away from Sara. Sin was rubbing her neck trying not to get in the way. Sara looked at her.

"Let's just get something to drink."

…**...**

_**She woke up and saw that her captor was sleeping. Sara took the opportunity to escape. She stood up and tried to quietly run out of the cave. When she got out, all she saw was green. He had taken her deeper into the forest and now she had no idea where she was. Sara looked behind her and began sprinting away from the cave. She tripped over a fallen log and her wounded shoulder began to ache again. She pushed herself up while trying her best to ignore the pain and began running again when something else went wrong. She had been caught in a trap. **_

…**...**

Sara sat down at a table in Big Belly Burger and sipped on the drink she had bought. Sin had needed to meet someone and Sara decided it was best to get them both away from that club. She didn't want to be there any longer. She may have loved clubs five years ago, but now she had more important things to worry about. Her phone rang and she looked around before answering.

"So I checked out?"

"Yes his name is Floyd Lawton. You will leave us out of this."

"Of course." Sara said into the phone.

…**...**

Sara had put on the canary outfit and now stood right outside of Lawton's home. She kicked the door down and almost immediately was shot at. She ducked out of the way and soon the spray of bullets had stopped. She looked in back into the room and saw Lawton climbing through the window. She swore under her breath and ran to the window and looked out. He was already too far for her to chase, so she turned around and grabbed his laptop before exiting the building. There had to be something she could use on that laptop.

…**...**

"Hey Diggle?"

"Sara?" Diggle turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow when he saw her. "Your dad isn't in right now."

"I actually came to see if you could help me with something?" Sara said as she shifted the bag on her back.

"What can I help you with?"

"Well I'm having some trouble with my laptop and I was wondering if you knew any good places to take it."

"Well I don't know about places, but our IT girl is great. She can fix just about anything with wires." Diggle said.

"You think she will help?"

"Yeah. She loves fixing things."

"Where can I find her?"

"See that door right over there?" Diggle asked as he pointed to his right. Sara nodded. "That's the door to her office. Felicity Smoak is her name by the way."

"Thanks Diggle."

"Hey no problem." Sara walked over to Felicity's office and knocked before entering. The girl at her desk was working on something and must not have heard Sara knock. Sara walked over to Felicity's desk and cleared her throat.

"Felicity Smoak?" Sara smiled and the girl turned in her chair to face her. "Hi I'm Sara Lance."

"I know who you are Miss Lance. You're on the news and your dad always talks about you and are you looking for him? No probably not since you came in here and now I'm babbling...which will end in 3, 2, 1." Felicity put her pen down and allowed Sara to speak.

"You're cute." Sara smiled and pulled out the laptop. "I'm not here to find my dad. I actually was told you would be the best person to help me out. I'm having trouble with my laptop and was wondering if you could help." Sara set the laptop down on Felicity's desk and crossed her arms. "I was at a coffee shop and I spilled my latte on it."

"Really?" Felicity asked as she ran her hands over the holes on the laptop.

"Yeah."

"Cause these..." Felicity pointed at the holes. "Look like bullet holes."

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood." Sara said quickly. Felicity just tilted her head and her expression showed that she didn't believe her for a second. "If there is anything you can salvage, I would really appreciate it."

"Mhm..." Felicity hummed and nodded.

"Thank you Miss Smoak." Sara turned and walked out the door. Felicity looked down at the laptop after Sara left.

"That was totally weird."

…**...**

A couple hours later, Sara walked back into Felicity's office and sat down in a chair beside the tech. Felicity looked at her and pulled up something on her computer.

"Looks like blueprints."

"Of?"

"The exchange building."

"The what?"

"Its where the Unidac industries auction is going to take place. I thought you said this was your laptop."

"I did."

"Okay...well you have a company laptop associated with one of Mr. Steel's rivals."

"Floyd Lawton."

"No. Warren Patel. Who is Floyd Lawton?"

"An employee of Patel's evidently." Sara narrowed her eyes and stared at the blueprints in front of her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to watch everyone who would be at that auction tonight. Lawton could literally shoot from anywhere and hit his target with ease. Sara couldn't be everywhere at once. She would have to go to the police.

…**...**

Sara slammed her father against the hood of his squad car. She had decided to let the canary visit him.

"Warren Patel hired a man named Floyd Lawton to kill off the competition for that auction. People call him dead shot because he never misses."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I can't protect everyone by myself. I need your help."

"Oh so now you're asking me for help huh? Why should I believe you?"

"Look it up for yourself." Sara said as she pushed away from Quentin. He looked around and saw that he was now alone with a laptop. He shook his head at what just happened, but pulled out his radio.

"John you are never going to believe what just happened."

…**...**

Sara perched herself atop the building across from the exchange building. She couldn't hide in plain view, so she would just wait until she could make her grand entrance. Her father had taken the canary's advice and brought extra protection to keep everyone safe. Nothing had happened yet, but Sara didn't let her guard down for a second. She saw the Queen family and her heart sank a little. It would always be like that. She helped Oliver cheat on her own sister, she helped hurt the Queen's, and she would never forgive herself. She would keep them alive, for Oliver. Sara heard the screaming and looked over at another window seeing the fallen waiter. She jumped into action and crashed into the building. Everyone was running and screaming as she ran up a flight of stairs to get to the next building. She saw the shooter and hid behind a pillar to escape the spray of bullets. She jumped out and kicked Lawton to the ground and soon they were in hand to hand combat.

"We're so alike."

"I'm nothing like you." Sara said as she ducked away from a fist.

"You've killed."

"To help people."

"Same here." Lawton knocked Sara's bo staff to the ground and she pulled out a knife before swinging her arm around to embed the knife in her opponents eye. He fell to the ground seemingly dead. Sara picked up her weapon and looked down at dead shot. A noise made her quickly spin around to see Diggle holding his arm to his side. Sara cursed and ran over to him and slung his arm around her shoulders. She had to get him the antidote before the poison killed him. There was only one place she could take him.

…**...**

_**Sara woke up trapped in the net only to see a blade close to her face. She saw the man looking at her and he said something else in his language. She was released from the net and slowly walked away from it. **_

…**...**

Sara quickly made Diggle drink the antidote before leaning against a table and watching him. A few minutes later he woke up, and she walked towards him.

"Hey." Sara said as Diggle stared at her. The look on his face was one of absolute disbelief.


	4. Just A Broken Girl

Sara watched the various expressions cross Diggle's face. He looked shocked, angry, and for some reason hurt. He pushed himself up and Sara went forward in case he fell.

"You're the vigilante. You're the one going around and killing people."

"I'm trying to help this city."

"No. What you're doing is wrong Sara. Why would you do this? To the city and to your family?"

"I'm doing it to help."

"Why am I here?"

"You were shot and the bullet was laced with curari. It's very deadly and I had to get you the antidote quickly. I had no other choice."

"And if I tell your dad?"

"I don't think you will." Sara said with confidence. Diggle looked around and sighed.

"I can't believe what you have been doing. I guess this is where you kept running away to."

"Yes and I'd like to ask you to join me."

"Join you? No I'm not going to become a murderer Sara. You're in this alone." Diggle held a hand to his head and left the lair quickly. Sara pursed her lips and watched him walk out without another word.

…**...**

_**Sara was back in the cave while the hooded man was out doing whatever it was he did. She stared at the picture in her hand and looked up to see the guy walk back in with a cage of some sort. He set it down beside her and said something. **_

"_**I don't understand Chinese!" Sara yelled. He said it again and she ignored him. She looked back down at the picture of her and her sister smiling. "I'm sorry Laurel." **_

…**...**

Sara bolted up out of her sleep and looked around her frantically before realizing she was back at her fathers apartment. She shook her head and turned the TV on. It would be a long night.

…**...**

She made it to her lair to start some research on Peter Declan. Sara didn't think he killed his wife. Declan's wife had worked for Jason Brodeur and his name was in the notebook. Sara needed to find out more. She needed to make sure this man was actually guilty before he was executed two days from now. Sara knew who she needed to talk to. She made her way to Laurel's apartment and waited for her to arrive. She was dressed as the canary and had made sure the lights wouldn't turn on. She heard the door open and turned on her voice changer.

"Hello Laurel."

Laurel pointed her gun towards Sara. "Don't move!"

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"My father's a cop. You don't know who you're messing with."

"I'm not the person you think I am. I need you're help. I believe Peter Declan is innocent. His wife discovered Jason Brodeur and his toxic dumping so he had her killed."

"Out of all the lawyers in the city, you came to me? Why?"

"We're both trying to help innocent people." She turned and left without another word. Laurel lowered her gun and stared around the empty room.

…**...**

Sara walked into Big Belly Burger and found Diggle. She walked over to him and sat down across from him. He was silent as he looked at her.

"There wasn't a bunch of police cars waiting for me when I got home. I knew I could trust you. Have you considered my offer?"

"Offer? Really not happening."

"We can both do some good Diggle. You can help this city." Sara set the notebook down onto the table. "This was Oliver's father's. He gave it to me before he shot himself."

"I thought he died on the boat."

"We both made it to a life raft and he explained that he hurt this city before shooting himself." Diggle just stared at her. "This city is being controlled by people who love stepping on others. We can stop them."

"It's wrong."

"You're brothers shooter."

"Don't bring Andy into this."

"He was shot with a bullet laced with curari. The same bullets used by Floyd Lawton. He's the sniper."

"So you're saying you killed my brother's shooter? I still don't want any part of this."

"Please just consider it." Sara said as she rose up out of her seat. She nodded to him and took the notebook before exiting the restaurant. Diggle let out a frustrated sigh.

…**...**

Laurel waited on top of the rooftop the canary had said to meet on.

"Is there a reason we can't do this face to face?"

"You've met with Peter Declan."

"You're right. He might be innocent. His wife met with Brodeur's supervisor the day she was killed."

"Then we need to get him to testify."

"He already did. Matt Istook. He said he didn't meet with her. He has everyone believing him."

"He hasn't talked with me yet."

"I became a lawyer to help people, not hurt them."

"I do what is necessary."

"If what you're doing isn't wrong then why do you hide your face?"

"To protect the ones I care about."

"Sounds lonely."

"It can be, but not today." Sara replied. She didn't waste another second as she left the rooftop. Now she needed to find the supervisor.

…**...**

Sara kidnapped Matt Istook and cuffed him to the train tracks. When he woke up he was absolutely shocked to see the vigilante.

"Matt Istook." A train could be heard behind them.

"You're the woman who has been terrorizing the city."

"Peter Declan. You're lies helped put him on death row. It's time to tell me the truth or I can let you get hit by this train."

"Wait wait! You can have the file!"

"What file!?"

"The one that Declan's wife gave me! Please let me go!" Sara moved out of the way of the train and Istook started yelling where the file was. Sara broke the chain holding him down and left him to roll out of the trains path.

…**...**

_**The Chinese man was cooking something over the fire and Sara moved closer to it. **_

"_**What is that?" Her only answer was being shoved away from the man. He pointed at the bird and made a motion for her to understand. He wanted her to break the birds neck herself. She looked at the bird and back at the man. **_

…_**...**_

Sara turned out the lights in her sister's law firm and dropped the file on Laurel's desk.

"What's this?"

"Compliments from Istook."

"I would have never gotten this as a lawyer."

"And what do you think now?"

"I think you're actually not as bad as I once thought. You may go against everything I was taught, but you have done this city some good." Sara smiled to herself and turned away from Laurel.

"Can you save Peter now?"

"Yes." Sara left the room and the lights turned back on. Laurel looked down at the file and then at the spot the vigilante had once stood.

…**...**

Quentin walked into Laurel's office the next day. "You look busy." He made his way to her desk. "You know there was a weird development on Declan's case. Matt Istook filed a police report saying he was attacked by the woman in black and I find it weird that you're working on this case and the vigilante manages to give you the file that he stole. She's a criminal Laurel."

"Dad she helped save an innocent mans life."

"You're breaking the law."

"Well I wouldn't have to if the police did their job in the first place."

"Yesterday you lied straight to my face about this case and I thought we didn't do that. Obviously I was wrong." Quentin turned and walked out of the room without another word.

…**...**

Sara quickly made her way to the prison where Laurel was meeting with Peter. She had to hurry before they were both killed. She took a uniform from one of the guards and made her way inside where the prisoners were already released. She found Laurel and started fighting off the prisoners. As they ran into another room, Sara was knocked to the ground and she could see her attacker choking Laurel. She jumped up and tackled the man to the ground. Sara found that when she began punching the man, she couldn't stop. Laurel kept yelling for her to stop, but she couldn't.

"Stop!" Laurel was trying to restrain her now, and she finally stopped. Police officers began running into the room and they got the criminals handcuffed. Sara escaped in the chaos and Laurel stared after her. Outside, Laurel hugged her dad and apologized. "I'm sorry dad. Your were right. She is a killer."

…**...**

_**Sara leaned against the wall of the cave and watched the bird in the cage. She was only getting hungrier by the minute and she was beginning to think it wouldn't be so bad to take it's life. She slowly grabbed the bird. "I'm sorry." She looked away and twisted the birds neck. She cooked it and for the first time in days, she was able to eat something. The man came over to her and started speaking again. She sighed as he spoke in Chinese again. **_

"_**Yes it's a bird."**_

"_**It does not mean bird. It means survive."**_

"_**You speak English?"**_

"_**Yes. You need to learn to survive. Survive and..." He pulled out the photo of Sara and Laurel. "Forget her. If you look at this all day, you will not survive this place."**_

…**...**

Moira got in the car and sat next to Merlyn.

"You look nervous."

"Do I have a reason to be?" Merlyn handed her a paper.

"We all do."

"The woman in black. Are you worried that you're a target?"

"Jason Brodeur, Adam Hunt, Warren Patel. Tell me you see a connection."

"She's not targeting the wealthy."

"She's targeting the list."

…**...**

Sara walked into her dad's apartment and found Diggle waiting for her.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here about your offer." Sara went to speak and Diggle stopped her with a hand. "I'm not signing on to be a sidekick. Fighting needs to be done in this city and you're going to do it with or without me, but with me there will be fewer casualties including you."

"I don't need someone to save me."

"Maybe not, but you are fighting a war Sara except you have no idea what war does to you. It scrapes pieces away from your soul and you need someone to help you keep yourself together. To remind you of who you are."

…**...**

_**They went hunting the next day and Sara watched as the Chinese man shot another bird. **_

"_**Dinner." He said and Sara sighed because she had to go and pick it up. **_

"_**Why don't you let me shoot?" He handed the bow to her and she held it out and grabbed an arrow and aimed it at the tree the man had pointed at. **_

"_**Hit the tree." She aimed and took a deep breath before releasing it. The arrow flew past the tree and her companion said something in Chinese. **_

"_**What does that mean?"**_

"_**You will die badly." **_

"_**Fine." Sara trudged forward and went to get the bird, but someone grabbed her and dragged her over to a small pit and threw her in. She started yelling at them. "You can't leave me like this!" She wrapped her hands on the bars and they slammed a gun against her fingers making her scream in pain. **_

…**...**

_**She was brought into a tent not long after being captured. She saw a man sitting at a table. **_

"_**Please sit down." Sara slowly sat down and watched the man open up a can. "I'm sorry for how my men treated you. I'm Edward by the way and you are?"**_

"_**Sara. I was shipwrecked here." **_

"_**Let's just talk."**_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**Do you know this man?" Sara looked at the picture. She thought of the man that had captured her before.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**You're a terrible liar." **_

"_**I really don't know him." Sara replied. Edward tilted his head and nodded before getting up. **_

"_**Maybe you will reconsider after my men deal with you." Edward left the tent and spoke to someone else. "She's yours now." Sara saw another man walk in. This one was wearing a mask. **_

…**...**

_**She was now being held up by chains and the man in the mask and Edward were in the room with her. Edward held up the picture again. "Do you know the man in this picture?" **_

"_**No." The masked man walked forward and sliced a blade across her stomach. She screamed in pain and he pulled away after leaving a nice sized mark. **_

…**...**

"There's a gun deal going down tonight Diggle."

"And you want me to help you stop them."

"If you would."

"I'll help because it needs to be done. I won't be like you though. I'm not killing everyone."

"Diggle..."

"We have an arms deal to stop so go ahead and throw that mask on."

…**...**

"_**You have more resolve than I thought. Or perhaps she truly doesn't know anything. You should put her out of her misery." Edward motioned to the masked man. The Chinese man crashed into the tent and started fighting the masked man while Edward escape. Sara was released from her shackles and she was dragged away by the Chinese man. **_

…**...**

Sara and Diggle watched the trucks come in from different angles. One of the local gangs talked with the dealers. Sara turned the lights off and began taking out the gang. Diggle helped her, but the dealers had escaped quickly. Sara looked up at Diggle once the gang bangers had been taken out.

"Well we stopped some people from getting the guns." Sara said. Diggle nodded.

"And you didn't kill them."

"I still could."

"You won't because you know I will stop you."

"Let's get out of here."

…**...**

"_**I told you. Island is dangerous. You didn't tell them about me." He handed a small bag to Sara and started walking away. "I lead them away. You stay and survive."**_

"_**Wait." Sara started to get up when he dropped a boulder to stop her. Sara couldn't do anything now.**_

…**...**

She kicked down one last guy before walking forward and standing over another man. She rested her bo staff on her shoulder. "You have failed this city."


End file.
